This invention relates in general to ironing boards and in particular to a new and useful retractable ironing board construction for use with a work table or countertop.
The known built-in ironing boards are disposed in a closet or else under the table top of a work table. The ironing board itself is pivoted on a pull-out or draw through one or more pairs of parallelogram guide arms, the pull-out, in turn being movably mounted. The ironing board can thus be swung from a lower position at rest into an upper working position, it then usually being in one plane with the work table of the closet or of the table top. The movement from the one into the other position is accomplished either by springs or by hand. In both cases, a special locking arrangement is needed, at least in the upper working position, and the fittings used heretofore are relatively expensive.